Rain Dance
by LilySparrow18
Summary: Will finds Jack dancing in the rain.  Slash! Dont read if you dont like guy/guy sex. Please dont hurt me it's my first fic ;D Oh and I dont own these two sexy bastards but boy if I did ;O Chapter 8 is here, it's queer, GET USED TO IT ;
1. Chapter 1 Rain Dance

William Turner never did imagine Jack Sparrow to be the emotional sort of man. Then again much had changed about Jack since his time in the Locker. He had become somewhat darker and a hell of alot less words were spoken between himself and the other men and women aboard the Will feared he may be talking more to himself, or arguing.  
But despite Jack keeping his thoughts to himself he wore his emotions more plainly infront of people then he ever did before. Will wondered why this was frequently. And his questions were answered one cold night on the Pearl's deck.

**FLash Back-**

Will Turner tossed and turned (I know I realised too).He couldnt sleep. That much was plain, but the reason why was beyond him as his body ached and his muscles burned from a trying day aboard the Black Pearl. Yet to Will somthing was stoping his slumber, standing in his way. Huffing in annoyance he flung his legs over the edge of his his eyes with his palms tiredly he accended the stairs up to the sight Will was greeted with when he reached his destanation was quiet stunning. Captain Jack Sparrow. Dancing.  
In the rain. He was happier than Will had seen him in a long smile wide and real, his dark lined eyes shining like two black pearls of his own. He was was beautiful.  
Will's eyes widened. Had he really just thought that? No Will stop it Jack Sparrow is not beautiful hes- Absaloutley effing georgeous? Ungh... Jack isnt the only one who argues with himself then.  
Still as much as William argued he could not takes his eyes of the pirates as he spun in steady circles with remarkable grace. His dreadlocked hair sopping wet yet flowing behind him and and the many trinkets weaved into his raven hair creating a soft melody. Oh my god Will stop looking. Just stop looking go back to bed and forget you saw anything.  
"Jack?" the name tumbled from his lips before he could stop it.  
"William?" He grinned slowly coming to a stop infront on the former blacksmith.  
"It's raining."  
Jack chuckled those esqusite eyes lighting up in humor. "So it is mate."  
Will frowned "You'll get ill."  
Jack looked bemused. "Past expirences mate, ave cured my fear of such things." Will knew this was refrence to his death and he visibly cocked his head to one side.  
"Cold?"  
"In a manner of speaking..." he felt Jack's strong yet delicate fingers entwine with his own and the smaller man tugged him off in the direction of his cabin.  
When they were safley in the warmth Jack pushed Will down onto the comfy backed chair behind the desk and hurried into the next room in silence. Will was left in a daze trying to collect his thoughts.  
When the pirate reentered he was carrying a thick wrapped around Will's frame. Quiet unessacary as Will was already very hot, but still the younger man looked up.  
"Thankyou." he mummbled noticing that the captain had ridded himself of his hat and smiled in response and then looked in to the blacksmiths brown eyes searchingly.  
"Ye look tired lad." He said running a finger under the circle under his left eye softly. "What be troubling you?"  
Will's hearth jumped at the contact but considered Jack for a moment before he said quietly.  
"You." Jacks eyebrows shot up.  
"Whatever are ye worryin 'bout me for?" he said sitting on the desk infront of Will.  
"You-You've been acting...diffrently."  
"How so?" Will closed his eyes concerntrating.  
"Your quiet. All the time. You dont talk to anyone much. You blank out now again like your in deep thought. You smile at people randomly,without them meriting it much."  
Will opened his eyes to see Jack doing exactley that to him. "And I just found you dancing. In the rain. On your own. In the middle of the night."  
"And ye wish me t'explain this?"  
"Aye."  
"Ye sure?" Will rolled his eyes.  
"Yes Jack."  
"Ye won' like it." Will sucked a breath in.  
"I can handle it." Jack looked at him with an odd expression. With a sad smile and a hidden hint of longing.  
"When that charming muderess off your left me t'the big beastie, handcuffed to that damn mast with pain and certain death loomin over me, I was exceptionly angry with the lass. But, even more so with you." The younger man opened his mouth but Sparrow held his hand up to silence him.  
"Please lad let me finish." Turner nodded. " I was mad at ye. For not savin me. I know ye had no way of knowin love i know that but it hurt that ye wouldnt try an save me." Will felt a sharp pang of guil stab though his heart.  
"Then all of a sudden I were face to face with death and me mind for once in me life went totally blank. Aside from the images of various people flickerin through me mind"  
He left the desk hopping down and kneeling before Will.  
"And guess who pretty little face showed up the most?" He took Wills hand and kissed the palm brushing his tounge over it savouring the taste. A shivered racked Will's entire body.  
"But young William Turner's" the sinful tounge travled up the mans finger. " And then I knew Will. What was right" He nipped the pad and Will gasped shuting his eyes letting his head fall back.  
"What was important..." He took the top on the finger into his mouth flicking his tounge softly against it Will looked down in complete adoration and lust. "What love was." he took his whole finger into his hot mouth and Will felt all blood rush downwards. Jack took his mouth from the former blacksmith's diget and looked him directly in the eyes his own smoldering with a fire that took Will's breath away.  
"You made me strong again Will" he grinned his steamy grin and Will's self control snapped.  
He stood swiftly bringing the pirate with him and pushed his captain against the wood of the cabin his arms caging the smaller man in with their lips barley brushing.  
"I thought you said I would'nt like it." gasped Will his hot breath fanning the other mans cheeks.  
Jack simply kept that irresistable grin firmly in place and moved his hands to rest on Will's neck tickling it causing goosebumps to errupt over the sunkissed skin of his soon to be lover.  
"Fuck." Will stated before his lips fell passionatley upon Sparrows. Will groaned wantonly as Jacks tounge and his own met in a feirce battle. God I love his tounge. He though frantically.  
Then Turner felt his lovers hands fall futher and futher down his back grazing his clothed skin with his nails. Sparrow's hands untucked the white shirt and then they ran under it up his back round his waist to his well defined abs.  
William broke their kiss resting his forehead against Jack's panting heavily. His lover kissed his temple lovingly, reassuringly and then allowed his hands to roam his chest his finger brushing a nipple. Will groaned loudly his hands found Jacks ass cupping it firmly. Jack suddenly tugged on Will's shirt his mate helped him pull it off and quickly Jacks lips then found the nipple. Sucking licking tenderly. Will's groans steadly got louder.  
He now gripped Jacks firm ass harder. Jack smiled against the nipple and his lips made a path back to Will's neck where he bit down firmly. Will groaned and pushed Jack's ass so their lower halves created a amazing friction.  
It was Jacks turn to moan now.  
"Ye like it rough dont ye?" he gasped in extacsy as Will lifted his leg on to his hip to grint the hard bulges together.  
"I like it passionate." Will whispered in his ear.  
"Ughnn!"Jack grunted as he was grinded into. Will smiled at knowing he made Jack feel just as good as Jack was making him feel. He suddenly lifted Jack from the floor allowing him to wrap both legs aroung his waist.  
He then carried his lover to the bed in the next door room and layed him on it. He surveyed the man before him. His usally tanned skin flushed his hair splayed about him. Eyes burning.  
"Beautiful." He stated in awe earning him a sexy smile in return. "Too many clothes tho." he said. Jack stood then grinning and slowly and teasingly removed his shirt reavealing his chisled chest and leanly musled arms and stomach.  
Turners eye stared in intense longing and settled on Sparrow's lovley hands that were undoing the belts and sashes that held his breeches in place. Finnally his pants dropped and he beamed at the extremeley sensual moan that fell from Willam's lips. The man's hands started to map out the new teritory. Sparrows curvy hips, his bare ass, his thighs and then...  
" AH! Uhhhn-Wi-Will-Ahh-You still have your-fuck- your pants on." Will's hand stopped pumping the big hard member of his lover and he frowned.  
"I- Can-I dont want them off..." "Why the bloody hell not." Jack said astonished.  
"I'm not like you. All pretty and everything." he looked down in shame. He felt a finger lift his chin. Jack still lust filled eyes stared at his. But now a new emotion was alight in them.  
Love.  
"Yer lovlier now then ye have ever been 'tha's sayin somthin love" A shaddow of a smile krept up on the younger man's face. "Is it yer firs' time?"  
Will nodded embarassed.  
"Shh, I'll look after ye." Jack kissed the man's cheeks before undoing his pants and leting them fall. Jack stared his mouth slightly open and Will went to cover up his body.  
"No love don'." Jack etwined their hands and looked the man up and down. " Seems y'were lyin to me Mr Turner. Turns out ye miles prettier than me." Jack look self concious.  
" You know thats no true Jack." but he grinned."Not true at all." Their eyes met and they echoed each others flaming passion. Jack kissed Will softly and the pushed him onto the soft bed.  
Will landed in the middle sprawled out. Jack smiled and crawled on staddling Will's legs. They stared directly at each other as Jack lowered mouth onto Will's bulging errection.  
"UGHHH! Jack!" Will writhed as his captain sucked up and down the shaft his tounge brushing the vein underneath and paying attention to the sensitive head. After a minute or Will felt himself coming close.  
"Jack...UNN. Jack I'm-Oh shit Jack." Understanding the man's mouth left the organ and he look directly at his lovers gleaming face.  
"Ready love?" he said brushing a curl from the mans face.  
"Always." He aswered brushing a stray curl from his.  
Jack lowered himself onto the shaft slowly and Will threw his head back moaning unashamedly. And why should he be ashamed? The man was amazing and this was perfect.  
Jack made this perfect for him.  
The most sensual, sex noise Will ever heard then fell from the pirates mouth as Will thrust himself into Jack who was moving along with him in harmony.  
Neither man lasted long. Will came first as soon as the words " I love ye whelp" fell from his lovers soft lips.  
Jack did soon after his lips opening in a silent gasp as his mutal lover gasped " I love you more... Pirate."  
**-End Of Flashback-**

Will grinned up at the stars above the sea though the window of the cabin that reflected on the early morning waves.  
He turned and saw the man in his arms his face peaceful and calm and in a deep slumber. He beamed at him and pressed his lips to his temple Jack Sparrow didnt share true emtions with anyone. Except one person...


	2. Chapter 2 Storms

Jack awoke in the late morning to the sound of shuffling. He felt his eyes slowly flutter open and they rested upon his lover.  
He felt a micheivious grin creep up on him as he stared dreamily at his lovers backside as he bent to pick up somthing off the floor.  
"Hmm," William whipped round at the humming noise. "y'no I did'nt get t'see the back of ye much las' night,I'm pleasantly suprised."  
Will look down at him with a sad smile which turned quickly turned into a look of inner battle. Then Jack noticed the breeches clutched in William's hands. "Where ye goin?" he frowned and propped himself up on an elbow. "Wha's wrong love?"  
Will blinked. The blanket wrapped around Jack had now fallen to reveal the expanse of the pirates tanned chest and Will found him self entranced with it. Like everything else about the pirate his chest was something of a mystery. It was dotted with scars and tatoos. Will wondered breifly where the two black circles on the left hand side of his chest had come from before he shook the question out of his mind. Jack cocked his head to the side his eyes narrowed searchingly but he waited nonetheless.  
"Jack... I..."  
"Ye regret it dont you?"  
"What? No!"  
"I get it Will" he sighed ignoring him and he turned his back to him huffing stared at the back was covered with black inked writting. Will suddenly felt himself moving forward and lying behind the captain. Hesitantly he reached his hand out and started to trace the letters with his fingers. He smiled when goose bumps appeared on the skin.  
" What is it Jack?" he asked quietly.  
"The Desiderata" Jack replied monotonly. "An ancient poem. I live me life somewhat by it."  
The futher down Will read the futher he fell for the man. He realised the poem was exactly him.  
"You are a child of the universe no less than the trees and the stars; you have a right to be here." Jack whispered as he felt Will's finger skim the phrase. "Got me through some tough times that line"  
Will stopped what he was doing and his heart skipped a beat. What was that supposed to mean?  
"Jack..." Jack was silent. "You know I dont regret last night right? Not even for a second." I Will wrapped an arm around his lovers waist a hand resting on his abdomen and felt Jack relax just slightly.  
"But..." Jack voice was barley audable and he shut his eyes tight and buried his face in the pirates dreadlocked hair.  
"I'm enganged Elizabeth remember." Jack tensed again as his heart shattered. Unbeknown to Will his eyes gazed into the distance as he tried to hold back tears.  
"Jack I love her..."  
"You should be with her." He suddenly stated.  
"What?"  
"You love er right?" he said sounded very winded.  
"Yes but..."  
"Then I want ye to be with er." Will stared like a lost puppy at the head in front of him.  
"Is that what you want me to do?" Will said slightly secretly took in a deep breath and said as firmly as he could.  
"Yes."  
Will blinked at him for a moment before he stood up. He dressed slowly and then with one last look at the back of his half crazy lover he left.  
Jack lay in silence for a long time afterward blinking back tears and regreting what he had just done. He should have fought for him, told him he loved him. Or at least looked into them gergeous eyes one more time.  
But the more he thought, the more Jack was glad he had thrown Will this lifeline. He cared so deeply for the boy and he loved him so much. He couldnt have lived knowing that he was getting in the way of his happiness of him and his dearly beloved. Will just got caught up in the passion of last night. The whole 'I love you' was said when he was in a lust driven state of mind. Will hadnt truly meant it. Jack shook himself from the depressing thoughts and got up and dressed quickly.  
One thing only he alowed into his thoughts.  
Rum.

Will was completley confused. He sneaked quietly back to the crew quaters relived that Elizabeth was still asleep her long hair lay behind her on the hammock. Will sat down on the chair next to her and gazed at her face. True he did love her, dearly infact but Jack had not let him finish. He was meant to say " Yes but... I love you more Jack. So much more." but instead Will's heart broke as his beautiful Jack told him he wanted him to be with another.  
Will was of course going to comply with his loves wishes. If that is what Jack wants then he with undoubtably do it. For Jack must not love him. Or he would have said nothing about Elizabeth. Maybe it was the rum that made Jack say the things he did. Will did'nt know.  
But he would do what Jack wanted of him. He would marry Elizabeth. "Will..." Will snapped out of his daydream as a soft higher pitched voice spoke to put on a forced smile and she smiled back. But William felt a heavyness in the pit of his stomach.  
She just wasnt Jack.

"CAP'IN! JACK!"  
Jack jolted from his rum induced sleep on his desk. His head should have spun but he was so used to the effects by now that it didnt come.  
Gibbs skidded to a halt in front of him and surveyed the Captain. "Ye look awful." he said with a frown.  
Jack grinned sheepishly. "Ahh Mr Gibbs. Ye are a shinnin beacon of light in my astoundinly average life." "Jack theres a storm."  
"Just peachy mate. Lot of them latley yano?" But then the ship gave a violent shake.  
"Oh." Jack realised. he was up and on deck within seconds.  
He arrived to a state of chaos people running everwhere slipping and sliding. The sound of thunder resonated through the air. Jacks blood ran cold at the size of the violent waves. Already dripping wet he ran to the edge on the ship looking over in the distance.  
"WERE ALREADY ARIVIN AT OUR DESTINATION! WE CAN HOLD HER THAT LONG!" he shouted out his crew. He was greeted with sevral relived "AYE CAPTIN"'s.  
He rushed silently to the helm of the Pearl on the way passing Will. They shared a gaze. But Jack snapped himself out of it and shooed Cotton out of the way to take the wheel. He viciously steered his ship over the sudden waves treatening to consume them. He barked orders at his crew. And at one point he thought that they were going to make it but then abruptly a forceful wave threw him sideward and he smashed his head hard againt the wheel. He landed on the floor and the last thing he saw was the dark, colossal wave that finally covered them, before he was lost to unconciousness.  



	3. Chapter 3 Lightning Strikes

Underneath the water everything was in slow motion. Legs flailing slowly. The few dead seemed to float as if they were angels in mid air. Everything was so slow so silent so overwhelmingly beautiful that Will couldnt breath.  
Will broke the suface of the water with a sharp gasp. The sounds of shouts and calls of names swam through the air. "WILL!" Will whipped his head round to see Elizabeth splasing hurriedly towards him and throw her arms around his neck, holding on for dear life.  
"WHERES JACK!" Will yelled into her ear his head whipping round in panic trying to rub the salty water that stung his eyes.  
"I- I DONT KNOW WILL. WERE SO NEAR THE WAVES ARE GETTING CALMER DOWN THIS WAY! WE NEED TO SWIM WILL WE NEED TO GET TO LAND!"  
Will went numb his heart in his ears thumping loudly. What about Jack? Where was he? Was he okay? Was he hurt? Dead?  
Will felt Elizabeth pulling him along with her and the next thing he knew he was on the wooden of Shipwreck Cove. Spluttering and coughing Will got to his feet pulling Elizabeth with him who was breathing heavily. He looked out into the distance to see the remaining crew splashing their way towards the peir through the less heavy rain. Will and Elizabeth helped them as they climbed onto the wood sending them inside to tell the Pirate Court that had arrived what had happened. All the while Will stared vacantally out into the dark praying that his pirate would appear into the the light that the cove cast.  
"He's unconcious! We need ta get him inside! I'll be in there soon" Will turned at the familliar voice. A man. A dark dreadlocked man.  
Gibbs,Marty and two other men he asumed were from the man's crew nodded and carried an limp Cotton into the light and warmth.  
The old man looked deathly pale. Which would have worried Will if he wasnt so consumed with the intense fear for a different man.  
The dark man turned and his eyes met Will's. His eyes were a stern,feirce. His dreadlocked hair flew in the wind. The trinkets clanging together. He moved to stand infront of Will and Elizabeth.  
"Who's missin?" he asked firmly.  
"Only Barbossa and Jack now." Elizabeth answered The man's eyes widened in clear horror at the mention of Jack's name and the wind seemed to howl louder than ever.  
"Jack." He said his eyes narrowing. "Neither of ye know where 'e is."  
"You know him?" Will said quietly. The man scowled.  
"I should, 'e my boy." Will however had no time to register his shock as a cry came from the distance.  
"OI! HELP! HELP!" Will's head snapped around and he saw Barbossa the older man some how had managed to keep his hat on and was insantlay recongnisable. But Will's heart dropped as he came closer into veiw. It was clear he was dragging a man along with him.  
And not just any man. But Jack who's sopping wet head was lifelessly limp. With out a second thought Will dove back into the water and paddled his way to the men. He took Jacks arm when he reached them and put it around his neck relived to have him back in his arms. Will, with Barbossa's help pulled his love to dry land handing him momentarialy to his father who lay him down carefully where he was shaded fron the rain.  
"He has a serious head injury." Jack's father spoke is a gasp and Will kneeled next to Elizabeth staring at his pirate in extreme distress. His dad's hand brushed the blood stained red bandana and leaned down and listened to his chest. " He's not breathing..." Will's blood ran cold. No. No, he cant. He cant.  
The older Sparrow placed his hands on his son's chest and he started pumping the whole while he stared at his sons face as if he could make him breath simply by looking hard enough. The small audience off Will, Elizabeth and Barbossa stared wide eyed in shock and fear. The older Sparrow carried on pumping more desperatley now.  
No. He cant be. He cant!  
"COME ON JACK PLEASE BREATHE FOR ME SON!" his dad punctuated it with a particullary harsh compression and his prayers were answered.  
Jack coughed sharply. And sat up water coming out of his mouth. The audience gradually untensed all but Will. Jack then open his eyes and gazed at Will dreamily through half lidded beautiful eyes. He smiled tiredly. "Heaven."he croaked before falling back onto the decking and passing out. "We ave to get 'im inside to treat 'is 'ed." his father scooped him up into his arms before Will could get over the shock. He followed quickly weaving through the confusing corridors of different ships that made up the building. Finnally. They entered a candle lit room full of arguing pirates from every corner of the Earth. They gathered around a long dark wood table, the Pirate Lords being the seated ones. They became silent as they entered.  
"Teauge what is happening?" came a strong African accent. But Teauge ignored him.  
He gestured two old looking men one short and chubby with white hair, the other tall and thin with dark hair.  
" With me now!" They nodded with 'yes Captain's and followed him past the court a comfy looking chair and up the the stair through the door near the end of the room. Silence as everbody took in what they had just saw of the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow.  
Then chaos errupted as a roar of voices spoke at the same time. "WHAT HAS HAPPENDED TO SPARROW!" A shrill chinesee woman comanded.  
"You! Boy." A smarmy drawling French man pointed at will daintily. "What iz appenind to ze Lord of ze Caribbean." Will stood silently feeling very dazed trying to think through the commotion.  
There was a sudden two shots fired upward and Will jumped and slowly to see Barbossa looking down from the top of the table in fury.  
"Can ye mangy men not contol ye selves fer more that two short minutes!" They all slowly took their origanal positions. "Now ye will all listen ta me.  
Jaack Sparra was taken unda the waves o' the sea with a seirious ead injury and maybe some internal bleedin. It is possible tha e may never awake. And if e does tha e may be gone from is mind already. An as we cannot conviene this meetin without all nine of the Pirate Lords... I suggest we wait ta see if the last will join us."  
"And what of the Pearl." A vicious man wearing a turban.  
Will's eyes flashed dangerously. He thought maybe he was crushing the hand that Elizabeth had in his. "The Pearl." He growled.  
"Will..." Elizabeth started.  
"That amazing man is in there possibly dead and if not seriously ill all you can think of is the pearl!" he shouted dangerously.  
"Master Turner.." Barbossa began. Will wrenched his hand out of Elizabeth's.  
"NO! Dont tell me to calm down! Not only will a amazing giving kind man possibly die tonight but the whole of the pirate era will go with him! You can not deny gentlemen that half of the wars and battles that have been fought by us have been won due to Jack Sparrows incredible mind. There is no other like him out there and there will never be again. If he dies tonight then so will our era and we will all be either inmprisoned or hanged. And you have the the guts to sit there and asked what has happened to the DAMN BLACK PEARL! WE OWE THAT MAN EVERYTHING!HE GAVE US EVERYTHING" Will finished the speech breathing heavily and shaking.  
He fell to his knees his head in his fell next him placing a soothing hand on his back and rubbing it. Will had to fight the urge to stiffen.  
Eventually he lifted his head to look back at the room of shocked pirates. Some even looking ashamed.  
"Look," Will swallowed "Once I am sure that Jack is ok. Then and only then will I investigate what happened to the Pearl. But in all honesty that is the very LEAST of our worries."  
In his anger Will had not noticed Gibbs reenter the room.  
"Captain Barbossa, Miss Elizabeth...Will." He said quietly and the whole room turned towards him. "It's Cotton."  
Will stood slowly frowning.  
"He's dead."  
- COTTON! So will our Jack live eh? Will him and William finally found out that they love each other? And what about Elizabeth? What will Teauge think about his son's love? What does Barbossa know about Jack that Will doesnt?  
I know bit depressing this chapter but ahh well. 


	4. Chapter 4 Like Getting Hit By Thunder

Will felt his heart drop.  
He looked down upon the old man. His face was ghostly and pale just as it had been last time he had seen it. Yet it was so peacful and so angelic. Everything was so eerily quiet.  
Then suddenly Cotton began to shimmer like a mirrage slowly fading into another man. A beautiful man. His Jack. There was a few seconds while the skay image settled. Then Jacks eyes shot open. His beautiful dark eyes fraught with pain. Will's mouth barley opened before Jack let out a terrible scream. Will tryed to move tryed to stop him. But he couldnt move.  
"NO! NO! JACK!" He watched his pirate convulse in agony and let out another ripping scream. His face slowly whitening.

"Jack!NO PLEASE DONT DIE ON ME. PLEASE GOD DONT DIE. I NEED YOU WE ALL NEED YOU!" Tears poured freely down both his and Jack's faces. "William..." He whispered.  
"Jack hold on! Please for god sake hold on for me!"  
He was breathing more and more slowly. "William wake up... " he whispered.  
"No! Please Jack keep breathing Jack! Oh god no no no!"  
"Will..."

"WILLIAM"  
Will shot bolt staight up. Breathing harshly and shaking. It was only after he calmed down that he realised he was gripping someones hands. Tightly.  
"Teauge?" He gasped. Teauge nodded. He looked tired just as his Jack did when he was tired. Jack!  
"Where is he? Is he okay?" he gasped quickly. Teauge covered his mouth lightly grinning sheepishly in the way only a Sparrow could. "E's sleepin." He pointed to the the bed in which Jack lay. He looked a beautiful as ever. But so pale. So sick. But alive.  
And breathing. And Will in that moment wished so much that he could have this man. But he couldnt and Jack didnt want him too.  
And Will would respect that. He would do anything for Jack. For the man he loved.  
"He was askin for ye..." Will was snapped out of his inner monolouge.  
"Me?" Will whispered brokenly. Not taking his eyes of Jack.  
"Aye...you. For the little time e was awake anyway. "Wheres William?" e asked me. So I told 'im you were asleep aboard the Pearl.  
An e said e wanted to see ya just to make sure. We brought ya 'ere. And dya know wha' despite im being desperatley ill. I don'  
think I've seen im happier."  
Will smiled sleepily at the man on the bed from the sofa he sat on.  
"Wait..." he said slowly. "The Pearl? They took me to the Pearl?"  
Teauge nodded again. "Aye me son picked a hell of a ship. Survived without so much as a were happy about that."  
Will smiled again. And turned to meet the fathers eyes. Which were somewhat scrutinising him.  
"Will he be okay?" William breathed.  
"I dunno." Teauge said standing to move over to his son stroking a stray dreadlock from his handsome face. "My sons body as been through alot in 'is time. A serious lot. And 'is heart an his mind even more." He turned his face to look directly into Wills dark brown eyes."I know ye love 'im lad. And I'm pretty sure e loves ye too. So please don' hurt im. E has been so hurt all is life. Some o the time by meself." Teauge frowned looking extremely pained. "An e wont tell ye if e is hurtin wont try an put that on ye. He is like his mother in tha way." Teauge smiled and stroked his sons hair affectionatley. "I know why e picked ye lad. It's the same reason is mum picked me." Will sat silently feeling stunned.  
"E's mad. Yer sane. E craves love an affection. Ye hold it in all it's glory. Ye need freedom. E's the epitomy of it.  
Yer both have what the other need. Yer the opposite yet yer equal."  
"Your wrong." Will stated moving to stand so he could stare at the suddenly angelic face. "In two ways." Teauge raised his eyebrow. Challengeing Will to agrue why. "One, Jack doesnt love or need me. He told me clear as day to be with Elizabeth.  
And so clearly doesnt need me." Will breathed unevenly. Feeling tears fill his eyes. "Which is fair enough. Because he's strong I know he is. Two, were not equal at all... He's stupidly superior to me in ever way."  
The silence hung in the room. And it was Teauge who broke it.  
"Ye'll see lad. Soon enough ye'll see" he moved to the door. "I trust ye can look afta me son whilst I inform the court of is condition." Will nodded.  
"Did-Did you tell him about Cotton?" Will whispered. Teauge looked at him saddly.  
"That'll hurt im William. Alot. An he'll blame imself, trust me e Will need ye tell im an to be there ta comfort him. Only you." Will nodded. And Teauge left silently _  
Teauge came back as promised. And Will reluctantly felt safe when Jack was around. Like there was nothing he could not face. But as soon as he left the room and he was greeted by near empty table and and near silence, Will knew that Jacks fight for his life would be one of the hardest things Will had ever expirenced. He did not know what it was about Jack that made Will so wholey devoted to him after that divine night. And he did not know when he had fell in love with his beloved Captain, but Will would dare not question it for he was afraid that he would loose him altogether if he did.  
"Will!" it was Elizabeth this time. Her pretty face flying toward him. "What happened with Jack is he okay?" she took his hand and squeezed it. Will stared at their intertwined hands blankly."Will... whats wrong."  
"He's alive...he's asleep... I dont know Elizabeth I dont know if he's okay." Will felt the guilt build up in him. He was trying to be comforting, but his voice just sounded lost and hopeless. He was trying for Jack he was. He was trying to love her more. But it was so hard. He stared hard a her hazel eyes trying to find that thing that Jack gave him when he looked back. He could'nt find it.  
"Mr Turner..." William had not realised Barbossa was there. He looked at him blankly too. "Come with me lad."  
Will frowned.  
"why?"  
"Jus do I think ye will find it interestin." Will tunred to look back at Elizabeth for one last time. Before following the older man into the room which Cotton had once occupied. Will had braced himself for the haunting sight of his nightmare.  
He had braced himself to see a body, so he was shocked to see the room empty. "What happend to him?" Will asked.  
"We give him a good send off don' worry, we left i'm to the sea."  
Will nodded mutley. "This is Teauges studie." Barbossa explained running his finger down the books on the shelf behind the magestic wooden desk.  
"An that room ye was in with Jack. That be young Sparrow's his old bedroom." Will felt sorry that he hadnt looked around properly.  
"I av know Teauge Sparrow fer along time lad. 'Fore Jack was even born. And e made it me duty ta keep an eye out fer Jack."  
"So you maroon him." Will stated firmly crossing his arm.  
"Theres a story ta that an I'll tell ya it if ya stop interupptin." Barbossa hissed. Will looked down apologetically.  
"I made it me duty to look out fer Jack after he left home. I followed im everwhere. Even when e deicided ta join the navy."  
Will's eyes widended in complete shock.  
"Oh yeah. Long story short his mother were tortured ta death by pirates in Singapore. Hit Jack hard that he ended up rowin is da' and turnin is back on what e was. So me bein is first mate at tha time, followed im. Tha's were we met Joshamee Gibbs.  
When Jack refused ta transport slaves from Africa. Mr Gibbs an I helped im figh' agains' it and we all left tha Navy an ended up back in piracy again. Where we belonged." the story if anything had made Will fall for Jack even harder. He looked up at Barbossa and said. "So how did you end up marooning him then, if you cared about him so much."  
Barbossa sighed. "Ye hearded tha story righ'? About Davy Jones an Calypso?" Will nodded. "An how afta the 10 years e came back an she wernt there?" another nod. "Well who dya think she were with?" Will frowned for a moment and then gasped.  
"Jack!"  
Barbossa smirked. " Ya seem shocked lad. Did ya never wonder why Jones destested Jack so much?"  
"He knew?"  
"Aye but e loved Calypso so much that e were willing to let er ave the one man she loved with out HAVIN to love."  
"She loved Jack!"  
"Aye the only man she ever did love, with out force." Will felt dizzy all of a sudden and fell onto a wooden stool.  
"But why Jack? I mean why to her?"  
"There be a story of Calypso and the god of cunning Odysseus." There was a confused silence. "Calypso fell in LOVE with Odysseus."  
Will gasped. "Jack is..."  
"Yeah e is. An' e found that out in the locker. From none other than Calypso erself. But she told im too tha she wanted him to be happy without er. As he was not fully Odysseus e were still half Jack Sparra. An fer some reason this made er fall fer im even more an so she knew she by takin him wif her she would also take Jack Sparra. Who the sea need ere to be the protecor of tha sea like e always as been. So she alowed im to live but e still has tha god part in im Will. That is why we all be powerless ta resist lovin im."  
"All? As in everyone?" Will was shaky.  
"Aye lad. There not be one person tha as met Jack Sparrow that doesn not fall in with love im."  
"Did you?" Barbossa was quiet for a breif moment before replying.  
"Aye, I love im lad." Will suddenly felt all hope leave him. Not only was every bugger on Earth in love with his pirates/god.  
But ever bloody godess off Earth was aswell. And how could Will compete with the sea herself?  
"Dont be all doom n gloom William. There be a part of the story i think ye will love earing?" the younger male lifed his head.  
"No man can live wifout lovin Will. Jack Sparrow told me tha all the time. And so the Sea granted him to be able ta be in love wif one person only. Tha person who's face were the most prominent in is head fore he were taken by t'Kraken."  
Will froze. As soon as the hope left is came speeding back. He felt lighter than air. Like he was soaring. He beamed.  
"Me."  
Barbossa smirked back. "You."  
"But why? Why me? Why would Calypso choose me? Who is Calypso anyway is she here? "  
"I can tell ya any of tha William. But yas are so perfectly fitted togetha it be unnervin a bit Will. But yer Will fin out in due time." He walked past Will on the stool and stopped in the door frame when Will asked.  
"But why did you maroon him?  
"I knew the rum runners used tha island as a cache. I knew that Jack were smart enough ta barter imself of the island. I marooned him cos I didnt want im to have a share in tha curse cos I needed to be unfeelin. I had ta make im hate me. To kill me so I could find out wha it were that connected him ter this Davy Jones stuff."  
"How do YOU know all this?"  
Barbossa smirked again. " Ahh William who dya think brought me back from tha dead? Who dya think wants as many people as people as possible lookin out fer Jack?" "Calypso."  
Barbossa nodded curtley and left, Will following him 20 minutes later.

When Mr Turner returned to Jack Sparrows room, he was shocked to find the man awake. Bareley it was true and his eyes werelidded heavily. But he somehow still managed to put on a cheery front for Elizabeth who sat next to him.  
Will felt a stab of white hot jealousy. He knew he shouldnt. That he had no right and that Jack did not belong to him.  
But Will felt almost possesive. As if Elizabeth had no right to be in HIS Jack's room. Holding HIS Jacks hand.  
"But Lizzie in all seriousness love... If you... every get sick of him...yano I am captain of a ship..."  
Will rolled his eyes and coughed. He had the pleasure of Jack eyes lighting up.  
"William!" he whispered joyfully. Then coughed. Both Will and Elizabeth stared in concern. The candle lit room gave Jack some kind of other worldly glow. Highlighting the facts of what Hector Barbossa had just told him, that Jack was infact part god.  
"Elizabeth." Will said softly looking at her. " Can you give me a moment with Jack. I think we need to talk." Elizabeth nodded.  
Before she left she kissed will sofly on the lips. Will stood frozen in suprise and then she whispered. "I love you."  
"I love you too." his voice broke horribly as he said the words. But Elizabeth took this for some sort of awe or lust and simply grinned and left.  
"Hmmm." sighed Jack his eyes more alive than ever now that they were alone. "Will."  
Will shivered at the way his name so loving fell of the pirates tounge. He noticed as he ventured to sit on the bed by his side Jacks red bandana was on the bedside table and had been replaced by a white bandage.  
"How dya like me room then?" Jack lay on his side and looked up at Will. William looked around this time. The room was crazy like Jack, sprawled about were charts and maps and books. And various interesting objects some shiny some just odd all probably had a story attached. Will picked up a peice of paper and began to read.  
"...Life is what you make it...People are what make you... They can change things...In all that they say think and do."  
Jack smilled to himself.  
"I didnt know you were a poet Jack?" Will said bemused.  
"Bet you didnt know I could play guitar either. Or piano" He nodded weakly to the instruments at the end of the room a mahogany brown guitar with beautiful dark decoration lining it. And A piano looking similar with a sparrow potruding in the middle.  
"Wow."  
"Yeah I know I can sing an dance too. Would'n think tha of me would ya? Ever had food cravins Will? Cos I'm quiet fancyin cheese.  
You do ave any per chance? Not that I would excpect tha. Sept from a Frenchman. Then bastards always have bloody cheese somewhere or anoth-" Jack was cut of when Will presses his lips firmly to his own. They both groaned simentaniously. It was so intense.  
So passionate. It made them both tremble with love and lust combined. Will pushed Jack back ever so gently onto his back so that he was hovering over him. Their tounges gently stroking entwining and battling. But when Jack sensually bit Wills lip, the younger man gasped and pulled back.  
" Jack... No, We cant, not while your like this." Jack smiled up at him and pouted.  
"Yer no fun." Will rolled his eyes.  
"I wanted to tell you something anyway." Will traced his finger across his loves cheekbones.  
"Mmm?"  
"I know Jack."  
"About what." he croaked softly.  
"You know ." Will grinned as Jacks tired eyes widened.

AN: Ahh so Jack's a half god ;) The wierd and wonderful world of Jack Sparrow ;) SOO Next Chapter: What will Jackie boy say about Will finding out? Does William end it with Elizabeth? Does Will get to know what his part in this is? And who Calypso is? And what happens when a certain someone from who is alot like Jack turns up?


	5. Chapter 5 Clouds Are Parting

Will explained to Jack what Barbossa had to him and afterward Jack lay staring up in sorrow at the other man.  
Will frowned. " It's okay Jack-"  
"No it aint Willam." he cut in sharply looking quiet angry. "Is that ye kissed me jus now. Cos all of a sudden I this great powerful bloody fuckin half god. Is tha what ye wan' me fer now William. Cos I'm tellin ya I will not have someone pretendin to love me."  
Will was stunned at Jack's forcefulness. Jack had not been forceful person often enough for it not to shock him.  
"Pretending? I not pretending Jack. I never was. I'm the one Calypso chose remember..."  
"Fer me to love you." Jack said softly this time. "Not fer ye love me. I'm meanta love ye. Nobody said ya had t'love me. I wouldn expect it from ye either. I mean look at ye William. Yer so gergeous and so lovley and so good ta me. I understand tha I dont deserve ya love "  
Will laughed. "No Jack. You heard what Barbossa said. We're stupidly perfect for each other. And I love you more than anything in the world. So." Will inhaled a breath...  
"Listen to me now because I dont want you doubting this ever again... Jack Sparrow,  
you are the most stunning man in the world. Your eyes are-like from another smile can light up a room and your body is divine. Any your tounge is... you have the most beautful way about you Jack, your free. And you deserve to be Jack and deserve all this love. Because your so loving and so deeply caring and not to mention you devishly smart and hilariously funny. When your around Jack. Everbody feels safe. Everbody is happy. Your like this glowing ray of sunshine Jack your just so..."  
Will paused his praise and looked down upon the exuasted but beautiful and beaming man. "Wait..." he said quietly a shining smile creeping up on his face. "You love me." " Well dear William I shouted it out whilst we were having hot steamy wild rampant sex, does that say nothing to you? Or did you not hear through your sexy little screams of "SHIT JACK! HARDER! FASTER! OH MY..."  
Will kissed him suddenly and hotly driven with lust ,breaking it after 20 seconds and mumbling against his lovers lips, "Bloody devil getting me all hot..."  
"I'm a god dearest Willian not a devil." Jack smiled with a weak strength tapped Will's nose softly. Will fingers cupped Jacks jaw line lovingly,carefully and smoothedback his hair with the other hand leaning on his elbows. His hand brushed the bandage on his head and Jack gasped and gritted his teeth in pain. "Im sorry! Im sorry! Are you.." He froze and waited until Jack's body sagged again and his eyes opened. Jack frowned through hazy black eyes and cocked his head to the side.  
"Wait if your part god..." Jack's shaky fingers reached up and covered his lovers lips.  
"M still human dear William, I still die." Will looked down at Jack broken heartedly. "Don be all sad beautiful..." Jacks hand moved unsteadily to hold Will's cheek. "I ave summet else to fight fer now."  
And with that Jack Sparrow's hand dropped and he gave in to exuastion.

Noone wanted to admit it but Jack Sparrow was getting steadily worse. And what irked Will the most is that Jack tries to hide it. Will had to force him back into bed most times after Jack pushing himself up and out of bed. But Will felt his pain. A man of freedom like Jack, it would be a form of torture to be confined to a bed. But he needed to rest, to get stronger.  
And so Willam, along with Elizabeth Teauge and even sometimes Barbossa, took it in turns to watch Jack. And everytime it wasnt Will's turn he sat anxsiously in Teauge's study twiddling his thumbs and reading randomn books without taking much of it in.  
Untill one day when he came across a thick crimson book borders by gold and spelled out in gold script on the inside cover 'For My Jack'.  
Curiosly Will flipped the page and came to a message on the first page

'My Gergeous Little One,  
On this day September 19th, I became your father and my wife Rosa, your mother . It will always be the best and proudest day of my life.  
And I swore to you as I held you up to the stars that I and your mum would love and protect you for as long as we live.  
Longer in fact.  
But one day my son I may not be here and there may be things you would want to know about your childhood after I am gone that for some reason I have not told you. Because I know sometimes I dont let people in. So this will be and window into my mind for you.  
I am so glad Jack, you look exactly like your mum. So beautiful. So precious.  
You should always know how much I love you and how proud I am to be your father.  
This would be my proof.

I love You My Little Sparrow

Dad.'

Will finished reading and smiled softly at the painting beneath it. Teauge was smiling a huge smile and next to him was Jacks mum. Rosa. Teauge had not been wrong, Rosa was beautiful. The spitting image of Jack. There eyes matching perfectly. The sparkling deep brown pearls framed with thick black lashes. And her cheekbones were high on her face like Jacks. The bronze skin, youthful comlplextion,pouty soft pink lips. All Jack. Everythink but her hair and her nose. Which had obviously came from Teauge. The lonk black tresses weaved with trinkets and ribbon and the defined nose.  
Then Will's eyes grew large and puppy like as he looked down at baby Jack. His small innocent tanned face made his chocolate orbs so big and adorable.  
And he gave the painter that endearing half smile.  
Will flipped to a random page and read.

March 26th 1713

Two years old and already our Jack shares my love of rum. He came toddling into the kitchens at lunch and stole a bottle right from under Crook's nose. I found him 10 minutes later desperatley pulling on the cork trying to remove it. I took me an hour to wrestle it off him and he pouted for only 20 minutes after it before bear hugging me and bouncing off to find more mischeif. He get's more and more like Rosa every day. Like when he frowns his eyebrows pull together exactly like hers.  
She is even more beautiful when I see her with Jack. Her eyes light up when she see's him. When she hears his infectious and cheeky little giggle.  
And I know I'm doing exactley the same. I am so happy. I have my wife.  
My little boy.  
My Crew.  
My Ship.  
Everything. And one day when Jack wants I will tell him of the sea and all of my adventures. Before he goes of on his own.

Will grinned to himself. Teauge had yet in his entrys to find out what a great pirate his son would become. And what amazing journeys he would go on.  
It was no wonder that Elizabeth had became asfixiated with the man before she had even met him. Will turned more pages

May 18th 1713

Jack had his fist words today. Yes words. Boy doesnt do things in halves. 'I'm Capin Jack Spagrowl Savvy?'. He sounds obsenley adult when he says it.  
Apart form the whole " Spagrowl" thing.  
Rosa and I laughed for hours at him and the more we laughed the more excited he got and the more he said it...

William chuckled. Typical Jack. He flipped a bigger chunk of pages.

November 3rd 1715

I am so scared. My Jack has come down with Influenza.  
I cant stand to see him like this. It kills me. He was gasping in Rose's arm that he was cold. "Da'. Cold. Da'"  
But he was so warm he burnt my hand. It was so incredibly heart breaking to see our little boy shivering and tired. He could hardly talk. His throat was so sore and his eyes were so red and watery. But not from tears. It was like he didnt want to upset us anymore. My amazing little boy. HE was comforting Rosa as she rocked him her tears falling onto him. And he reached his little hand up to her and placed a hand on her chin.  
I then envolped them both in a hug knowing there was little I could do...

Will jumped in suprise as he saw a drop of water hit the page. And he realised he was crying. Because he knew exatley what Rosa was feeling. Seeing Jack ill was like seeing a some esquisit bird unable to fly. It wasnt right.

December 23rd 1715

Jackie is better! Oh sweet lord above thankyou. Thankyou for making my boy of strong stuff.  
This is the best early Christmas present ever.  
He came into out of his bed this morning on his own and jumped on top of both of us knocking the wind out of our lungs. And me and Rosa stared up at him in complete shock. I think Rose summed up what we both felt. "HOLY BUGGERIN CRAP ME BABY IS BETTER!"  
She is so enlequent...

Will laughed out loud in joy and flicked through more pages and was shocked by the amount of ilness Jack had overcome with the help of his Dad's medical expertise. But mainly due to just to his raw stength even as a child. The ex-balcksmith could not belive the amount of times his true love have nearly left them in the first 8 years of his life:  
Smallpox Typhus Typhoid Dysentery Scarlet Fever Yellow Fever Dengue Fever Malaria Flu

But beetween these were the most deliciously happy memories of a loving and slightly insane family... until Will turned to another icidental page.

October 1720

My Jack my poor Jack. I can hear him screaming in the opposite room. I'm so hopless. I cant help him. And who knows what them vicious disgusting bastards are doing to him. Oh my god take me. But not Rosa. And ESPEACILLY not our Jack. Me and Rosa are just sitting here in this cold dark cell on the icy floor rocking back and forward. And sobbing. I havent cryed since I was 12 years olds. We hear another gut wrenching shreik and deep jeering of the pirates. I gritted my teeth. This was my fault. It was me they were mad at. Me who destroyed their captain's ship. The matter off Rosa refusing to shag the dirty wretch was insignificant. And now my Jack was in their getting raped or...

Will snapped the the book shut unable to read anymore. He took a quivering breath and set the book down. "My sons body asbeen through alot in 'is time. A serious lot. And 'is heart an his mind even more." Will understood now exactly what kind of trauma Jack had expirenced before he had met him. And so young. "So ye got bored did ye?" The growl was from the corner of the room. Will jumped up. He didnt notice Teague enter the room. "ANSWER ME BOY!"  
"I'm- Sorry. I just I dint-"  
Teauge sighed and smiled. "I was joking lad. Anyone else but yer and I woulda done tha'. But yer my son's true love. An' I expect yer to look afta im even more now ya know that this stuff appened to im." He reached around Will and took the book.  
"He got us outta there yano. When he became 14. They thought that he'd totaly broke im but e had foun' out that they had whipped Rosa to the death"  
Will closed his eyes. "He killed them all on is own. Yer lucky mate. Cos e'd probly destroy even me fer you." The younger man felt somthing being placed in his hands. The journal.  
"I cant..."  
"Shh William. I want ye to give Jack this the day that I die." he kissed Will's temple " I'm trustin you son. With my little Sparrow."  
Will was gobsmacked and touched at the same time. "Thankyou for letting me have him." He whispered.  
"No off with yer Jackie's askin fer yer."  
"He's awake?"  
"Aye Elizabeth and Barbossa are with im." The older Sparrow saw the pain in the young man's eyes at the mention of his lesser loves name. "In my experience Will it be better ta get it done with. She off all people if she loves ya will understand."  
Will grimaced.

"WHAT IN THE BUGGERIN FUCK DO YOU WERE DOIN!"  
Will was greeted with the loud shout as he entered the room. It was daylight now. The bright Caribbean sun iluminated the room.  
"Urm... Well i were on my ship an. Who are you..."  
"YOU SAILED THROUGH A COCKIN TSUNAMI!"  
"Was it?" Jack looked comically baffled.  
"UGH! You havent changed in tha 12 years you ant saw me ave ye? Still bloody riskin ye life all the cockin time! SOME PEOPLE NEED YOU HERE DAD!"  
She turn to the side slightly and Will saw her deep brown eyes her tanned skin and her black curls falling down her back. And a faded scarf tied around her head.  
"Lily? My Lily" Jack croaked his eyes opened in grins were mirrored There was a thud as Will dropped Teauges journal. 


	6. Chapter 6 Three Sparrows Fly A Swann Cry

Lily whipped around her eyebrows raised at Will.  
"Ahh you must be William." she sauntered over in a very Jack-ish fashion. Just more smooth. Her face was Jack's except for the unmistakeable femininity to her features. Jacks eyes followed in almost childlike wonder blinking often whilst Will's eyes merely stared wide eyed and unblinkingly at her pearls.  
She like her dad had a thing for jewelry and her hands were adorned with rings and her hair full of beads and coin and randomn symbols. She also had two belts around her petite waist and curvy hip. She would have been the embodiment of natural allure to Will. If her father wasnt so fuckin breathtaking.  
She took of her brown tricorn hat and held out her hand. Will's mouth was open in a 'o' She wore the same Sparrow tatoo as her Father and her grandad.  
"Not a talker is e?" she looked back at her Dad in confusion.  
"Lily when did ye get ere? Yer- I left ya with Ana-Maria. I told er I wouldn be good fer yer..."  
"I know yer bloody insane. Yer ma Dad. I love ya unconditionally. And I think ye love me too. So wha would be bad fer me about tha?"  
Jack shook his head slowly his almost white grey face. "Of course I love ya my Lily-Rose. But I- Every one I love ends up hurt. Or dead. An' I-"  
Jack winced in pain and both Lily and Will bolted to his side. He chuckled. " Not dead yet."  
"You better not either." Will whispered.  
"WOW he talks!" Lily grinned at me in the Sparrow way. There was somthing quiet overwhelming about her almost dangerous. Like Jack but more so.  
Jack made you feel safe. But Lily, there was something scary underneath all that Sparrowness.  
But still Will found himself grinning back.  
"Your Daddy's choosen one then." She said casually ploping down onto an arm chair on Jack's right side.  
"How did you..."  
She looked at me and raised her eye brow.  
"Calypso?"  
"Did ya feel the love fer me as soon as I walked in then William?" she grinned impisly.  
Will's jaw dropped fitting the peices of the puzzle together.  
"3 quaters Godess mate!" Lily lifted her hand for a high five. Will frowned and looked down at his love who's eyes were fixed on his daughter.  
"I missed ye Lily, so much, please forgive me for leavin ye. I thought about ye everyday Lili" he gasped out.  
For the first time Lily-Rose Sparrows eyes softened.  
"I thought about ye every day too Dad. Yer not a man that anyone could forget." She took hold of his hand and pressed it to her face. Jack ran two fingers along her youth rounded cheeks. " Of course I forgive ye Dad. Now how-how bad are ye? Ill I mean?" she looked at Will apprehensively searching his face.  
She obviously didnt like what she saw. "Ow bad is it?" she said sharply.  
"We dont know if he'll live..." Will breathed. Lily's eyes look like glass with the tears that filled them. She turned back to her Dad.  
"I only just got ye..." Jack smiled as if nothing was wrong. His famous blind optimism shining through.  
"I have everythin to fight fer now. Wow... 16 years old my baby is 16..."  
Lily leaned into the cold hand on her face as Jack intertwined his other with Will's.  
"We'll get ye through this Dad. I still remeber ye four years yano. I never forgot ow much I adored ye. An how ye'd do anythin for me. Time I returned the favour"  
Jack smiled tiredly. "Ye dont owe me nothin lovley."  
The girl shook her head.  
"I know why he picked ye tho William... Ye have that air about ye. If I were him I wouldnt ever belived I could feel so loved and so worshiped. So looked after." "The feeling mutal Lily trust me." Lily beamed. She stood and made her way around the bed and took both of Will's hands in her own pulling them so he stood up. She reached up and kissed his forehead softly, whispering against it.  
"Welcome to the Sparrow family Daddy number 2."  
Will kissed her forhead. Hmm lime and strawberrys.  
"Thankyou daughter number 1" Jack half laughed softly in the background.  
"Now! Imma go give grandaddy dearest a heart attack! Stay here we ave lots to catch up on!" She grinned madly and left the room. Will tunrned and saw Jack grinning at him in elation and a distinct pride. This made William instanly move to lay on the bed next to him and pull the fragile man against his chest cradling his head crarfully under his chin. "Three..." Jack whispered against his neck. "Two... One..."  
"OH MY FUCKING GOD"  
They both snikered together at Teauges shock. And Will buried his genial face in jacks soft dreadlocks. Carefully as always. He inhaled.  
"Hmmm... You smell like Chocolate... and Cinanmon."  
"Hmmm... Dad decided it were good if I got clean." Will looked down at his lovers head in distress.  
"Did it hurt..."  
"A bit yeah."  
"Dont play it down Jack. It's me."  
Jack shivered as Will's fingers slid under his shirt to brush his lower back on his spine.  
"It was icscruciating."  
Will felt a rush of guilt. "I'm sorry I wasnt there to help."  
"Yeah cause I woulda loved you watchin me squirm in pain."  
"I should have been there." Jack silenced him will as soft and short kiss. And then gave him another. For longer and with fire behind it that Jack seemed to want to get all out. When he broke it Will continued his strokes of his lovers back.  
"What was that for. Not that I'm complaining. That would be stupid."  
"Fer accepting all this. An wholey too. Without question. That be the mark of true love. So basically. Thankye for lovin me."  
"Absaloutley no promblem." Will said breathlessly his hand absent mindedly moved lower and Will heard his lover inhale a breath of exstasy. Will looked down at him and saw the sex starved man eye him with intense desire. It almost blew Will's mind. But he slipped his hand into the pirates pants and cupped the firm satiny skin of Jack's left buttock slipping his fingers in between. He watched Jack carfully as his back arched and his pale face became flushed.  
His eyes closed and his lashes brushing his cheeks, his head tipped back making the ornaments jangle. Those soft pale lips opened in a silent moan.  
It made Will instantly hard. But this wasnt about himself. This was about Jack. He softly leaned over Jack and kissed him sensually. They both sivered and Jack moaned when Will removed his shirt and his hands roved his chest and abs barley brushing him and making goosebumps errupt everywhere on the man's body.  
Will kissed him again his lips carsessing Jack's. Massaging them trying to their tounges lazily twirled as if waltzing.  
Will broke this kiss softly keeping his forehead pressed to Jack's and their hazy eyes met. "I love you Jack Sparrow."  
" And I love you William Turner"  
Will smiled lovingly at his pirate and kissed his neck lustfully lickng every now and again. Jack closed his eyes in a paradise all of his own. His younger lover made a trail of kissed and sucking licks all the way down to his abdomen. Where he paused. And Jack waited tense. Will inhaled a breath through his nose and then bit down on the recently thinned skin of his hipbone. He heard Jack gasp and his body raise slightly.  
"Will..." he whispered. "Yer not-What about you?"  
Will shhed him unbuckling the belts and sashes slowly. Taking his time. Will placed them on the wooden floor next to the bed and then slid of the pirates pants and added them to the pile. Will was once again awestruck by the man's unparraleled beauty. His naked form lay beneath him as before. Now much weaker and much more fragile. But his beauty still remained. And Will would be careful not to harm a hair on the mans body.  
Like a whisper Will reaced out i hand and stroked the males firm manhood once. "Ah-ah."He heard Jack breath trembling. Will stadled his legs his hand still on the erection stroking in a lazy but perfect rhythm and he leaned down and kissed Jack in earnest softly creating a trail to his ear lobe where he bit down oh so gently. Jack's moans were breathy and sensual. "aaa-uhhhh-Wi-iill."  
Soon Will slid down Jacks body and his hands slid down his legs. He caressed the calves and stoped at the ankles handcuffing them with his fingers and lifting them kissing each of Jack's ankles. Will opened the legs so he could gaze at the angel face white and thining but glowing with pleasure. And those sexy eyes..  
"You ready beautiful?" Will kissed the man's left hand ankle again.  
Jack said nothing, he just nodded his eyes glistening. Will placed the Captains legs either side of his body and then let his head hover over the head of his erect member. He looked directly into Jack's eyes and lowered his mouth onto the pirate.  
Jack whimpered imediately. He was so big and already so hard. He never lasted long when it came to Will. And Will even less when it came to him.  
Will sucked more and more frevently and the precome came. Rewarding the pirates whimpers and groans. Will himself was moaning. Muffled moans. Like swallowing Jacks cock was the greatest expirence the man ever held.  
"Wi-iiiiliahh!" came Jacks warning gasp. The man ignored him and carried on pleasuring his lover. Will was too obscenely hard and near to climax.  
And when he felt the pirates calf rubbing softly and quickly against him he moaned around Jack and began to shake. Jacks hands tangled in Will's chocolate locks pushing his head gently on to his errection. All of a sudden Jacks leg gave a particually harsh grind and Will came undone. His moan echoed around Jack and he climaxed in his pants and when he bit down on Jack softly, the Pirate exploded in will's hot mouth his back arching and mouth opened in another silent gasp. Will groaned and swallowed everything the Pirate offered. And removed his mouth as Jack body fell back onto the bed. Will smiled happily and rolled to his side so his back was to the door. Jack struggled to roll on his side to so,Will pulled him so he was half lying on top of himself and let Jack wrap his arms around his waist as he did to Jack and their legs were entwined. Jack rested his chin on Wills chest. And they smiled at each other with the deepest love and admiration. Naked and exposed except the blanket covering their lower bodies "I love you so much Jack. Please fight for me." Jack pecked his chest.  
"Of course love." Jack layed his head to the side facing the door. Will felt his body tense.  
"What is it?" he turned and too looked at their company. Will's heart dropped and his eye widened in horror and he held Jack closer as if for protection.  
"Elizabeth?" He questioned in panic.  
They both stared at the crying Swann. 


	7. Chapter 7 The Angry Tornado

The door slammed shut as Elizabeth fled.  
Will lay frozen underneath Jack. Jack looked down at him in concern.  
"Go afta her Will." William's firghtened eyes looked up at the pirate. He looked so child like to Jack and so scared.  
"Don' be frighten'd love." He kissed his forehead in comfort. "Go make it right."  
Will nodded woodenly and gently placed Jack on his the bed and hastily getting dressed. Blindly shoving on his clothes. When he finished he darted to Jack kissing his lips quickly and going leave.  
"Will." Will turned around. "As much as I love yer sexy little ass and you marvelously delicous cock. I'm not sure me crew would be able ta get over tha kinda shock, savvy?" Jack gestured toward Will. Will looked down to see his lower half fully naked. He blushed embarassed and couldnt help but give a nervous chuckle. He vaugley remebered taking them off after his climax. Putting them back on he kissed Jack again lovingly before fleeing.  
Jack stared at the door for breif moment taking it all into his hazy mind and his thumping head. Will was scared.  
Will was REALLY scared.  
He pulled Jack toward him for protection.  
He needs me. Jack thought.  
And with a stupid amount of pain to his battered bruised and broken body, Jack heaved himself out of bed -  
"ELIZABETH!" Will chased the woman through the short and diffrent corridors and room of Shipwreck Cove.  
She ran from him her hair whipping around the corners. The strands like golden knives.  
"ELIZABETH STOP FUCKING RUNNING AND LISTEN TO ME!"  
She halted suddenly Will alsmost running into her and whipped around.  
"WHY SHOULD I LISTEN TO YOU TURNER. YOUR BLOODY DISGUSTING! RUNNING AROUND PRETENDING TO LOVE PEOPLE. WHILST ALL THIS TIME YOU WERE JUST JACK SPARROWS WHORE!"  
Will blinked stung and hurt.  
"You really havent a clue have you..."  
"HAVE A CLUE ABOUT WHAT! THAT YOU FUCKING A MAN! A FUCKING ILL MAN! A PIRATE! WELL HAVE HIM WILL GO AHEAD! YOU TWO DESERVE EACH OTHER! SCUM AND SCUM MATCH PERECTLY!"  
Will's eyes flashed. Nobody calls my Jack 'scum'. He went to draw his sword but stopped when he felt a hand on his elbow. He turned to see HIS Jack stood swaying slightly behind him. Will's heart fell to his stomach. "JACK! What the hell are you doing here? Are you mad? What ON EARTH would make you take a risk like that!"  
Jack smiled wearily and spoke in a pain choked voice. "Puttin things righ', Yes an..." he took Will's sword hand and kissed it shakily. "You."  
It still baffled Will that troughout all the chaos Jack could still make him feel like it was just the two of them. They heard Elizabeth scoff and they turned to her grudgingly.  
"SEEMS I WAS WRONG. YOUR BOTH THE WHORES!" Will scowled. But it was Jack that was more angry. He growled warningly at Elizabeth. Will turned his head to look at him. He looked feral almost animalistic.  
He looked terifying.  
"Ye dare t'call HIM tha whore. When it were you goin around an throwin yourself at me when ever he were absent las' year."  
Elizabeth looked shocked and so did Will. "You werent complaining at the time." She spat.  
"At the time I wasnt aware of my love for my William." Jack countered through his teeth. "Wha about selling him to Jones? Is that what you call a mark off love?"  
"I knew is Dad were there. I knew e wouldn rest until William was off that ship. An we needed the key. I had faith in them."  
With a shock Will remembered his Dad. And the promise he made. He shook his head " I counted up the time had saved my life about 6 more times.  
Then he's put it in danger. I owe him. Not the other way round."  
"So your paying him back by fucking him! Oh how precious Will. And to think all this time I was enganged to a filthy man whore who would bonk anybody who threw him a favour!" Jack's self controll snapped and with a flash he drew his sword and pointed it directly at Elizabeth's neck. He looked like a panther ready to strike.  
"NOBODY. INSULTS. HIM." Jack growled. The tree of them heard running foot steps breaking the burning tension. Lily and Teauge burst into the room.  
"FATHER! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING OUT OFF BED!"  
Jack did not take his eyes off Elizabeth.  
"Jack! Ave you totally lost yer mind? Ye need ta be strong! Look at ye, ye can ardly stand up son!"  
Jack stared still. will stood in fear still his arms wrapped around Jack's waist trying to restain him. He felt a warm hand over his own and Lily whispered.  
"Dad." Jack turned at the soft voice. "Please don do this kay? I don wanna loose ye. I only jus got ye back."  
Will, Lily and Teauge watched as Jack's eyes melted. He began to lower his sword when Elizabeth clashed hers with his. Jack turned agian and their swords crossed in mid air. "NO!" She hissed "YOU WILL NOT TAKE EVERYTHING I HAVE! YOU WILL NOT BE HAPPY WHILST I JUST SIT HERE IN PAIN!"  
Lily rolled her eyes and muttered. " Oh yeah cos e's feelin just peachy at the moment int e?"  
"Maybe if ye didn throw yerself at ever man tha show'd ya the slightest bit o intrest, William would still be yours?" Jack croaked smoothly.  
Elizabeth shreiked and swung her sword. Jack blocked her and she tried to swing again. They were fighting.  
"No..." Will whispered. But to his shock Jack didnt seem to be struggling much. His sword flashed and flicked through the air as he moved in some sort of dance.  
He had a new found stregth somehow. The vision sent Will back to their first meeting. The sword's ringing as they met. The smell of adrenalin pulsing through,  
the air. The excitment that Jack brought with him. Will didnt sleep that night. His mind was too filled with the imensely sexy pirate.

_'You threatened Miss Swann.'_  
_The pirate slid his sword down Will's causing it to shimmered as he pulled it back up._  
_His deep husky voice whispered "Only a litte"._

Will was snapped back to reality when Jack gasped. Elizabeths sword barely missed his head as he fell to his knee's his head in his hands.  
Imidiatley Will rushed to him and when Elizabeth swiped again in her fury Lily had pulled out her sword and with three graceful strikes knocked the sword from her hand and pulled her around so that she was behind the enranged woman with the sword brushing her throat.  
Teauge too fell next his son as Will pulled layed him in his arms and in his lap. "Whats wrong son! Where does it hurt!" Teauge whispered. Jack paused for a second and then let out a heart breaking scream. He began convulising violently in Will's arms. Will felt tears sting his eyes. It was his nightmare. All over again. But this time... it was real.  
"Jack." Will gasped and his lover wrenched his geourgous pain taken eyes to Will's. "Please Please fight." Jack screamed again but squeezed Will's hand reasuringly. You amazing amazing beautiful finnally let Teauge take his Jack into his arms. Teauge stood quickly. "Lily." he gasped. "Do ye have any medical knowledge."  
"Lily." Jack choked. Lily dropped Elizabeth to the floor. She ran to kiss he fathers forehead. "I'm ere Dad. I aint leaving yer ever agen savvy?" she looked at Teauge. "I ave got alot of medical knowledge." "Come with me then." The both shot out of the dark room . Will bolted to stand up.  
"You." he spat at Elizabeth. "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU MIGHT HAVE DONE!"  
Elizabeth looked in shock. "Will- I- I didnt think..."  
"NO YOU FUCKING DIDNT! HE COULD DIE! YOU SELFISH TWISTED FUCKING EVIL BITCH! HOW DARE YOU TRY TO HARM MY JACK! IF YOU EVER COME NEAR HIM AGAIN WITHOUT HIS PERMISSION, MAKE NO MISTAKE ABOUT THIS, I **WILL** MAKE SURE YOU LIKE THE REST OF YOUR LIFE IN COMPLETE AND **UTTER** BURNING TORTURE!"  
Elizabeths hazel eyes started to leak tears.  
"And do you know whats the worst? That I was still in love with you. Never as much as Jack." Will said the name in a reverance. "I will never love anyone like I love him. But I loved you. And now. I cant stand to look at you." Will gave her one last glare and like a boomerang he was coming back to his to his Sparrow.

"Lily! Love keep doing compressions I need somthing to cool him down." Lily nodded pounding her fathers chest, tears running insecently down her cheeks.  
"Lily." came a chocked whimpered. Lily looked down at her fathers pale and clamy face. He stared back at her their black pearl eyes gleaming of each other.  
"I'm so proud of ye baby. I love ye so so much." "I love ye more Dad." Jack smiled contentedly and his eyes rolled back into uncociousness.  
"**SHIT**!" Lily carried on pumping.  
At that moment Will and Teauge burst back into the room. Will imidiatley at Jack side stroking his face.  
"GRANDAD E'S STOPPED BREATHING!"  
Will's own heart skipped a beat.

**AN: MUHAHAH CLIFFHANGER! So will Jack live? What will Lily have to give to save him and Will it work? What is the significance of Will in Calypso's plan?**


	8. Chapter 8 Sunshine

Teauge rushed to his son's side.  
"Will! WILL!" William Turner jumped out of his frightened state. " I need you to do mouth to mouth! Now do exactley as I say!"  
Will nodded robotically.  
"Tilt back his head placing your hand on his forehead and lifting his chin," Teauge spoke as like from a book. Without his ussal pirate accent he spoke clearly. Will complied straight away and carefuly.  
"Take a deep breath, pinch his nose closed with the hand that is holding his forehead, seal your lips around his and give him several deep breaths. Pause in between each one to inhale shortly. Lily, take this cold cloth and try and cool him. I have to bandage his ribs. I-I eard em break."  
Will did as he was told imidiatley. Pinching the his beauty's lovley nose and closing his lips round Jack's he gave him a quick kiss.  
"Fight beautiful..." he whispered and started to puff air into his mouth.  
Teauge quickly wrapped the bandage around his sons ribs and moved his hands to his now bare chest and doing heavy compressions willing son to breath.  
All the while Lily her crying face hidden by her long dark locks, pressed the cold damp cloth deperatley to his forehead,his neck, everywhere that Will and her grandfather were occupying. All the while she felt the groing fear the growing horror. And as the seconds passed by, with the three of them working on him, the more deperate they became. Tears falling down all of their faces. Flowing falling onto the person that the trio loved.  
"Please Jack please please breathe." Will sobbed against his lovers lips. He huffed three more times. "OH GOD. Please Please Please."  
Lily cried taking her fathers limp fore arm and burying her face in it the tears running like rivers down his arm. Suddenly she gasped.  
Will and Teauges heads snapped up. A white light iluminated her beautiful face her dark eyes were wide in deep thought. " is it?" Will gasped out.  
"A mark of ye love fer yer father. That is what'll save im. That and tha two more that love im the most. Love will save im..."  
"Lily love what are ya sayin?" Her eyes snapped up.  
"C'mere! Quick!"  
Will and Teauge moved to Jack's left side where Lily was seated and they both gasped. Jacks tatoo the one that was identical to Lily;s was lines of the drawing of the beautiful Sparrow flying freely over the sea were pulsing with a sparkling white light.  
Suddenly Lily pulled her grandfathers chin so that it was hovering over the mark of love. And then when a stray tear his his sons skin the tatoo shimmered and the colour turned to pale gold. " Will darlin c'mere." Will swifly stood beetween Lily and Teauge and let the female Sparrow pull him by his jaw untill his face was directly above the mark.  
Will closed his eyes and prayed as the crystal droplet tumbled to it's destination. When it hit his lovers skin, the light flashed blindingly into a bright gold light. The trio covered their eyes protectivley as the ground seemed to rumble. And all of a sudden, Lily let out a scream as her matching mark flashed with the same light. She gritted her teeth in pain and Will caught her in his arms. She screamed again.  
"Shh Lily it's 'll be fine." Will rocked her reasuringly and kissed the top of her head.  
"Will!" Teauge gasped. Will looked around at him. He held out his fore arm in front of him as the room shook violently. The same tatoo was engraving itself into his arm the gold glow shinning. Will screamed in agony as he felt his own tatoo being ingraved. The light in the room was too bright now. It was blinding.  
Yet somehow Will found blackness consuming him. And the last think he saw before he passed out,next to his Jack, was a black woman with black dreaded hair and black lips and cold eyes.  
"Tia Dalma?" he gasped.  
And the four with the mark of the Sparrow fell into the black abyss of unconiousness.

Weeks had past without the four of them being aware.  
Weeks the crew of the Black Pearl had awaited for their Captain and his family to awake from their slumber.  
Weeks Calypso had waited for her precious Sparrows to arise to their destinys.  
weeks that had been worth the wait.

Will awoke from his dormancy slowly and gracefully.  
His eyes fluttered like butterflys wings as the opened. The skimmed the air several times trying to unblur his surrondings.  
"Ahh Willyam Turna, I see you iz back wiv us."  
Will made out the dark shadowed form of Tia Dalma in the orange Caribbean sun. Everything was so bright, so sublimly beautiful. It shocked Will to say the least.  
"What happened?" he whispered and sprung back slightly at the sound of his own voice. It was as if he were singing.  
"Look in ze mirrior Willyam it be a good place ta start." Her black eyes followed him as he gracefully stood up and moved smoothly to look at him self in the gold inricatley carved frame of the mirrior. Will gasped.  
It was if he were glowing a yellow light framed him bathing him in it. Making him somthing Will never thought he could be. Stunning.  
He features were now more prenounced more pretty. He now belived finally that he was good enough to stand next his Jack.  
His Jack.  
"Tia..." He whispered through his shimmering voice. "Where is Jack?"  
She smiled her black lips pulling back over her teeth. And for an answer, Will heard light footsteps and he intook a stunned breath at the man who was coming closer too him though the mirrior.  
His Jack. He was back. And even more breathtaking than he was before. He sparkled and shimmered, and the yellow light was not bathing him, it came from him it came from the very core of the man's soul. And it bathed everything in it's beauty. Will could see him so clearly now. Every plane of his face of his body,  
every shape, every shadow a feature cast. He saw his eyes like to liquid pearls glistening. The windows to him. Who he was in all his glory. His walk to everone else was a jaunty little saunter but Will could see it for what it really was now. He was soaring, gliding magestically. Like a sparrow.  
Jack stopped behind him wrapping his arms around Wills waist. It was as if Will was wrapped in pure love. "Jack..." Will's voice sung. But Jack simply smiled his teeth flashing and buried his face in Will's chocolate locks.  
And when he spoke his voice was like a symphony orchestra. So deep so complicated so melodic. It brought tears to the eyes of even the worlds toughest men.

"We walk to the ward from the badly docked ship with our grandmas taking four short steps to our two. We have brought them here to die and we know it.  
We check her towel. soap and family trinkets, pare her nails, parcel her in the rough blankets and she sinks down into her incontinence. It is time Will. In their pasty bloodless smiles, in their slack breasts, their stunned brains and their baldness and in us Will: we are almost these monsters.  
You're shattered. You give me the key and I sail through the twilight zone, past the famous port to our home, to numb ourselves with alcohol.  
Inside, we feel the terror of the dusk begin.  
Outside we watch the evening, failing again, and we let it happen. We can say nothing. Sometimes the sun spangles and we feel alive. One thing we have to get, Will, out of this life."

Jack finished and looked up at Will's face. The diamond tears running incesantly down him face and then took his wrist and kissed the marked Sparrow that was forever bonding the two together. Will shuddered his body racked with pleasure. He know had the power to know the deeper meaning to Jack's poem.  
"Jack... Where's Tia? And Lily and Teauge are they..." Jack covered the worried mouth with gentle fingers.  
"There fine William. The're givin us some time. For you ta get used ta this."  
"To what Jack? What happened to us?" Jack smiled again and knocked the breath from Will's lungs.  
"Calypso gave us tempory imortatlity." Will stared at the stunnig man behind him in complete shock. "And now you can see, Will, the true beauty of people of the world, and of yourself." Jack's ringed hand moved to rest on Will's hipbone. "Ye see William, the beauty is emmited from me. An it bathes those more when I love them. It bathes in tha mos' beauty, the people I love." He kissed Will's temple. "An if this plan works ou'. If we can free er. We will see this beauty forever. Not tha it matters. Ye will always be the mos beautiful thing to ave graced this Earth."  
Will closed his eyes in extacsy as Jack's teeth pressed almost harshly to his neck, marking Will as his own.  
"I love you so fucking much Jack." Will gasped. He felt his pirates smile grow against his neck.  
"I love ye so much more tho."  
"N-Nnuuhhh!" Will groaned temously as Jack's hand had reached swiftly into his pants and grabbed his half errect cock.  
"The first time," Jack said beging to stroke. "I made it soft an gentle fer ye. It was yer first time, ye needed tha." Will gasped and bucked his hips into Jacks tallented hands. "The second time," Jack bit down hard on Will's ear lobe and stroked harder. "You did the same for me. Because ye knew that people just,do tha.  
Fuck me as ard as they can an then leave me lyin there on me made it so speacil." Jack undid Will's pants and they pooled around his ankles. Will shivered and trembled. "But this time my love. This time, it should be abou' us. Both ov us. It should be hard and rough and we should be screaming each others names.  
Cos now beautiful we ave not to prove that we love each other."  
Will opened his eyes and saw in the mirrior that he wafs already sweating. And his eyes skipped to Jack. Who stared at him with such lust his eyes so dark and entricing that Will had to have him.  
Now.  
Will pounced spinning Jack gracefully so he was infront of him. He tore the belts and sashes from Jack's body and when his breeches hit the floor ripped the shirt from his chest so he was completley exposed infront of him.  
Will felt himself moan deeply. "So fucking hot. So beautiful."  
Jack smiled and pulled Will's new red shirt from his then locked his mouth firmly around the dusky nipple and bit down.  
"FUCK!" Will cried as Jack sucked and licked and bit at his torso almost savagley. "Yes...God yes" he purred. And then he pulled Jacks naked body back up and smashed their lips together hard in a bruising kiss. Their tounges battled hotly intensly. They both groan sexily and Jack bit Will's lip hard drawing blood.  
Which was washed away with a flick of his tounge and suddeny Will dropped to his knees.  
"This is for being so fucking sexy." Jack looked down trough intense dark eyes as Will swallowed his cock whole. He growled a through his head back gritting his teeth. He fell against a large beautiful cabinet his nails digging into the wood and his hips grinding into the hot little mouth. Will sucked hard and fast bringing Jack deeper into his thoat each time.  
"Ohholybuggeringfuck. Faster Will." Jack groaned loudly his symphony voice hitting notes that Will hadnt expected. Will complied his head bouncing rapidly.  
Without warning Jack pulled him up and forced his body to bend over the wooden cabinet. His fingers started to rub the tight pink hole.  
"Fuck Fuck. Oh my fuckin AHHHH!" Will screamed as two fingers entered his body. He panted his hair falling over his eyes and he imapled himself futher,grinding onto his lovers fingers. "Soon," Jack growled into his ear. "This'll big my big hard cock."  
"Ohhh fuuuck" Will moaned as Jack pumped him his fingers sicssoring to widen the hole. "Jack fuck me. Fuck me now!"  
"Beg." He whispered the hot breath causing goosebumps on Will's neck, the fingers still pumping.  
"PLEASE. PLEASE FOR GODSAKE PLEASE FUCK ME."  
Jack removed his fingers and positioned himself so the leaking tip rubbed Will's entrance.  
"Your MINE." He purred. "Say it. Your fucking mine." Will was shaking. This was so unbelivably amazing.  
"I YOURS Jack! Only yours! Make me all yours."  
And with that Jack thrust himself deep within his lover "AHH!" Will screamed and Jack pounded into him harder and faster. Each time sending that crashing wave of the upmost extacsy as he hit that sweet spot continously.  
And then Will was pushing his tight hole futher back onto Jack.  
"Ohhhhnnn. Will!" Will gasped at the imense beauty of that sound coming from Jack. He shoved back harder.  
"Fuck WILL!" They were thrusting viciously now. The cabinet was creaking dangerously. Will felt Jacks perfect nipples brush his back and felt his abs rub him.  
They were sweating so much now. Jack's hair was damp and falling over his eyes the trinkets tinkering like a lullaby. Almost to sweet for the hot wild hard and passionate sex they were having.  
Then when Will felt Jacks sexy little hand reach round and pump his hard on he couldnt take it anymore. "JAACKKK!" He screamed and his exploded into the man's hands. Hard. His face in paradise. And when Jack felt him tighten around him he too came. Hard. His face contorted with pleasure "AHHHHH! WILLL!" the sound was so erotic that Will kissed him hotly as he rode out the waves. It was so amazing. Like he was filling Will with the pure essence of the sea.  
When they broke the kiss. Will opened his eyes to sea the beautiful face. The pure vision of heaven. They tangled lovingly onto the soft rug on the floor.  
Completely naked and vunerable.  
But only for each other.

**AN: Well Well Well. Sexy bastards. So Next Chapter. We get to see what happened to Lily and Teauge. And will we find out Calypso destiny for the four of them?**  
**What is her plan? How will Barbossa and the others react when they find out what went on? What will Elizabeth offer to do as a sorry? OH! And the poem! I didnt make it up!**

**It is called November By Simon Armitage. I just swapped around some words ;) I need to get it in there! I LOVE the last line!**

** REVEIW! It inspires me !**


	9. Chapter 9 ProlougeDance In Rain Again

And young boy soared across the cliff top with the grace of the Sparrow and the purpose of a Turner. His chocolate brown thick waves flew behind him.  
A woman and a man followed calmly behind him. The man had a look of comlete serenity on his face. The woman one of excitment.  
The stoped on the little boys right side. The man reached down his ringed fingers and stroked his son's hair. It was not yet long enough to braid.  
His son looked up with that trade mark half smile. That was somewhat to sane to be completely his. As were his eyes. Oh they were the exact shade and shape of the Captains but he had the calm interior of his second fathers.  
"He's really coming back Jack." Elizabeth said leaning her head on her freinds shoulder.  
"Either way he's getting something up his arse." mumbled Jack.  
"Jack!" Elizabeth exclaimed.  
"Don' worry Aunty Lizzy. I'm very much me fathers son. I know all about tha stuff."  
"JACK! You taught him about sex! He's 10!"  
Jack looked astonished. " Aha! And he is soon ta start puberty! And you know if he's anything like me he'll be gettin fruity with anything that walks."  
"Who's to say he wont be like Will?"  
"I am here you know."  
"Course you are dear." Jack patted his son's head roughly making his hair fall over his face. He frowned, apparently not amused. Ahh so like Will when he did that.  
"I still feel guilty Jack you know."  
"Bout What love?" he asked raising his eyebrows.  
"What happened in Shipwreck Cove, you know that I did'nt..."  
"Lizzie you let Calypso implant Will and My's bastard child in you womb. I feel that merits forgiveness."  
Elizabeth slapped him playfully.  
"Your welcome I think."  
"Dad."  
Jack looked down at his son. And followed his gaze.  
There it was the majestic green flash.  
Lily and Teauge appeared in a white flash behind them. Lily leaning her face on her Dad's shoulder. Teauge with his hand on Elizabeths.  
And the Dutchman appeared on the horrizon. Jack's face lit up like a firework. It glowed.  
For ten years Jack had been his heart. And Elizabeth was always the key that led Will to him.  
And now Jack and Will had a son.  
William Teauge Sparrow.  
But everyone called him Jack.  
Along with Lily and Teauge. They were now whole again. A proper family. Nobody could have imagined Jack as a family man, or an amazing yet slightly out of the ordinary father. But Jack was full of suprises

"Keep a weather eye on the horrizon."  
And Jack did untill his love was in his arms again.  
It rained that night.  
And If you happened to pass that night, you'd have seen A Swann and 5 Sparrows dancing in it.  



End file.
